Yuya Misora
'''Character First Name''' Yuya '''Character Last Name''' Misora '''IMVU Username''' Yuya '''Nickname''' Madame '''Age''' 26 '''Date of Birth''' 04/10 '''Gender''' Female '''Height''' 5'6" '''Weight''' 133 lb '''Blood Type''' B '''Alignment''' N/A '''Personality and Behavior''' Yuya is a particularly polite woman with high class etiquette. When unfamiliar guests are around, she puts on a professional front. Around friends and family, she can be quite perverted and bold. She enjoys picking at someone's weak spots as entertainment, but usually it's out of affection. Towards enemies, she can be quite brutal and harsh. She has no tolerance towards liars, cheaters, scammers, thieves, drama queens, etc. In fact, there are rumors about her past; she was a woman known to plant harmful drugs into her unsuspecting victims. Yuya has no shame in playing dirty to punish those who she believes deserve it. She does not believe in the justice system, and prefers to act as her own authority. Yuya has a habit of touching people, so some would find her strange at first. If she doesn't like them upon first impression, her words can be cold and harsh. When she feels daring, she may just put some laxatives into their drink for the giggles. Overall she can be mature and playful, but cruel. She doesn't care if she's a mere civilian, because she has her own way of fighting and obtaining what she wants. '''Occupation''' Inn owner and black market merchant. '''Scars/Tattoos''' Yuya has a scar across her back; it stretches from her left shoulder down to her right hip. '''Affiliation''' Unknown. '''Relationship Status''' Widowed '''Nindo''' "''I may not be a ninja, using abilities and skills here and there, but I am living proof that a civilian can be just as deadly. So don't test my patience, peasant." ''~Yuya Misora '''Bloodline/Clan''' Unknown. '''Weapon of choice''' None. '''Weapons Inventory''' (65 peices total allowed) *'''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' *'''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' *'''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' *'''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' *'''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' *'''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' *'''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' *'''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' Total: '''Allies''' '''Hiyori Taiga:''' A hired kunoichi who acts as Yuya's bodyguard. Known to use steel wires and genjutsu, but her taijutsu is her strongest point. She's one of the deadliest ninja-for-hire one could find in a populated town. '''Aya Misora: '''Yuya's seven-year-old daughter, who is independent and quiet. The relationship between the two is very strong. Unfortunately, Aya is weak and bedridden, so Yuya cannot leave her alone at home unattended. '''Kamui:''' The supplier of Yuya's black market business. He travels all over the world to gather the rarest products and exchanges it with Yuya for information. Rei is rumored to be a rogue ninja, spying for an outside organization, using Yuya as his source. He is hinted to have a romantic interest in Hiyori. '''Enemies''' '''Ritsuka Hojo:''' A business rival who Yuya despises with a passion. The two women constantly try to outdo each other and steal each others customers. Yuya went as far as to burning down Ritsuka's previous shop, but there was no proof of it being Yuya's. '''Etsuo Tanaka:''' Another business rival, but she doesn't have the skills to win over customers. On certain occasions, Yuya recommends Etsuo's inn to a few of her customers when they're practically broke. '''Background Information''' From birth, Yuya was adopted into an elderly but wealthy family. They owned a chain of businesses that sold jewelry. As a child, Yuya was open and friendly with the majority of the people. Unfortunately, she was a plump child so she was frequently nicknamed 'whale' or 'lardo'. After eight years of name calling, she grew into a bitter and hateful child. One day she snapped, and attempted to murder a boy. Unfortunately, she not only failed but received a fatal slash to her back with a sharp object. It left a permanent scar that would remind her of the ridiculous fight. By the time Yuya was 18, she developed properly and shed a lot of weight. As punishment towards her childhood bullies, she set up an intricate scheme that destroyed their lives permanently. Some even cost their lives. After her parents passed away due to age, Yuya sold the family's businesses to open up an inn, and a black market business. It didn't bring in as much money as the jewelry did, but it still gave her a comfortable and wealthy life. She met her husband through a business partner, they got married, had a daughter, and everything was perfect. It wasn't until her husband got involved in a scam, and ended up getting killed. Yuya was momentarily heartbroken, but she got used to it and moved on. Yuya's purpose of opening a secretive business was to scoop in some extra cash. At the same time she uses it as an excuse to own weapons and equipment. She considers it juicy gossip and fun when her customers come to purchase items. Frequently, she would ask what were they using it for and why. That is pretty much how she learned to obtain her information; conversation and friendliness. Pulling strings from the shadows, she caused riots and gang wars that brought many to ruin and some to riches. Yuya herself is humble about her money and prefers to live a quiet lifestyle, concealed in a veil so that the authorities would not find out. '''Approved by:'''